Memory footprint (density) in devices is rapidly increasing. The costs of double data rate dynamic random-access memory (DDR DRAM) are decreasing. Operating systems and applications are becoming larger, more complex, and are using more memory. Users load and run programs concurrently, while still expecting good performance and responsiveness. To achieve high performance, systems require a fast and wide memory bus of multiple paralleled memory components operating simultaneously. In such a system, every parallel memory device is energized during a memory transaction from the CPU. This results in high performance at the expense of high power consumption. DDR RAM operations can exceed 15% of the total power consumption of the device, be it a mobile computer, a smart phone, a tablet, a desktop, or another type of mobile device. Under many circumstances (e.g. audio playback), the DDR RAM uses more power than may be necessary to provide adequate performance for the user.